iuliaelenafandomcom-20200214-history
Iulia Elena Wiki
'Prima zi la Wikia!' 'Buna!ma numesc Iulia si e prima zi pe Wikia.Am sa scriu despre personajele din serialul meu preferat de pe Disney Channel,Violetta. Violetta-Martina Stoessel Martina Stoessel(nascuta pe 21 martie 1997,are 16 ani si e zodia berbec)Ea este din Argentina si este fica lui Alejardo Stoessel si mariana Muzlera.A studiat pianul,teatrul si dansul.Ea este cunoscuta din serialul Violetta de pe Disney Channel.Prima ei aparitie televizata a fost in 2007 cand a jucat in serialul Patito. Camila-Candelaria Molfese Am revenit!Azi am sa povestesc despre prietena cea mai buna la Francescai.Adica Camila.'Am sa incep prin a spune cateva despre ea: Camila- Candelaria Molfese'' Candelaria molfese(nascuta pe 03 ianuarie 1992,zodia capricorn si are 21 ani)Este o actrita Argentiniana,cantareata si dansatoare.Ea joaca in personajul Camila Torres de la Disney Channel show-ul TV Violetta.Candelaria a inceput sa actioneze in piese de teatru,cum ar fi Pocahontas,Hercules,The little Mermaid si mai multe.Ea a inceput a fi o artista deoarece a a fost o tanara,tinand canto,pian,comedie,actorie si dans clasic.Ea incepe de fapt pe disney Channel serialul Violetta. Tomas-Pablo Espinosa Pablo Espinosa(nascut pe 10 martie 1992,zodia pesti si are 21 ani)El este actor si cantaret la chitara.Isi indrageste chitara ca la un lucru foarte pretios.Stiati ca el a mai jucat intr-un serial?Ei bine acel serial se numeste Clara no is nombre de mujer.Va arat niste imagini cu el atunci cand era tanar: '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Lodovica Comello-Francesca Lodovica Comello(nascuta pe 13 aprilie 1990 22 ani)Ocupatie:actrita,dansatoare si cantareata italiana.Instrumente:voce,chitara.Ani de activitate 2009-prezent.In prezent ea a jucat in noul serial Violetta de pe Disney Channel in care joaca in rolul Francescai Latinamerica1,cea mai buna prietena a Violettei. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Leon-Jorge Blanco '' Jorge Blanco(nascut pe 19 decembrie 1991 la Guadalajara,zodia sagetator si are 22 ani)Este un actor si cantaret mexican.El este cunoscut pentru rolul sau ca Pavel in primul sezon al seriei de Disney Channel "Cand suna clopotelul".Din anul 2012 participa in serialul Violetta in rolul lui Leon. ' '' '' '' '' ' Ludmila:Mercedes Lambre Mercedes Lambre(nascuta in Argentina pe 5 octobrie 1992,unde s-a antrenat in actorie,cantand si dansand.Si-a inceput cariera ca model pentru TV.Ea joaca rolul Ludmilei cea rece si plina de farmec.Prietenele ei cele mai bune sunt Martina Stoessel si Lodovica Comello.Ea a jucat in videoclipul "juntos Somos Mas".Mai stiti in serialul Violetta'' '' de pe disney Channel cand s-a dechizat Ludmila in porc?Va reamintesc: '' '' '' '' '' '' Maxi-Facundo Gambande Facundo Gambandé, născut pe 10 ianuarie 1992 are 20 de ani și e născut în Argentina (Córdoba) Facundo a început formarea sa artistică la o varsta frageda, studiind canto, muzica, teatru, dans și expresie fizica. De atunci, el a participat la mai multe reclame, teatre și companiile de dans din Cordoba tara sa natală și Buenos Aires. În timpul liber, Facundo asculta muzică, danseaza,merge pentru a vedea teatru si cinema.Facundo Gambande nu a mai jucat in nici un alt film asa ca el este cunoscut jucand in serialul de pe Disney Channel,Violetta. '' Naty-Natalia-Alba Rico ''Natalia Vidal, cunoscuta în întregul Studio21 cum ca Naty este mâna dreaptă a Ludmilei, deși uneori pare să fie animalul ei. Naty este destul, dar foarte sigura de ea. . În fundal este nesigura și consideră că singura modalitate de a reuși este de a fi în grupul de copii. Este o bun dansatoare și cântăreata. Naty si Ludmila ar putea trăda propriul lor beneficiu, ceva ce n-ar face.Ele cred ca vor deveni niste dive foarte indraznete dar nu va fi asa.Ea este indragostita de Maxi asa si lui de ea. Violetta Violetta 2 #Violetta este o telenovela adolescentina ce a avut premiera pe 14 mai 2012 la Disney Channel.Spectacolul este o co-productie între Disney Channel America Latină, Disney Channel Europa,Disney Channel Orientul Mijlociu, Disney Channel Africa si Pol-ka Producer. Violetta are o distributie multinatională, si spune povestea lui "Violetta", o adolescenta talentata muzical, care se întoarce în orasul natal pentru a "găsi dragostea", si de a explora pasiunea ei pentru muzica. Gen: Comedie muzicala, drama romance Tara: Argentina Limba: Spaniola Episoade: 80 [[]] Violetta spune povestea unei adolescente singuratice si foarte talentata, care, după ce a trăitmulti ani în "vechiul continent", se întoarce la Buenos Aires, orasul său natal. În noua sa viata ea găseste prieteni adevărati si dragostea, dar ea isi descopera talentul ei înnăscut si pasiunea pentru muzică. video=74508c193 ''Violetta2 '' Saptamana viitoare la serialul Violetta pe data de 4.11.2013 va veni Bridgit Mendler din Bafta Charlie.Asteptam sa va uitati.<3 ''Diego-Diego Dominguez ''Diego sa născut la 13 octombrie 1991 sub semnul Balantei în Zaragoza , Spania . A fost prezentat la BBC1 programul " Eurojunior " și , deși a fost ales ca reprezentant al Spaniei , a fost printre finalisti. Acest program a început în 2004 , grupul care la format , María Jesús López Valderrama , alb Liquete Marcu , Isus Garcia Gil și Sergio Aguirre Zeci Irune . Ei au lansat patru albume pe piata : " Transformarea de oprire nu " , "MoveSkeleton " , " Perfect Locuri " si " Trollz : Manes A La Moda " , acesta din urmă în calitate de coloana sonora a seriei de desene animate cu același nume , BBC1 televiziune . În 2007 , Albumul a părăsit grupul și a fost Ursula Amores , de asemenea, participarea la programul " Eurojunior " , care a înlocuit-o . În același an , după terminarea turului , grupul destramat definitiv .În 2009 , Diego și Maria Isus a venit împreună pentru a forma " Set doi" , cu 19 martie a acelui an , atunci când au lansat primul lor auto-intitulat grupului . După aproximativ doi ani , ambele componente a decis că grupul destramat și conduce căi atât de independenți .După o lungă " tăcut " , Diego a inceput roluri în serii diferite unele spaniole și -a început cariera ca actor . El a apărut în seria de televiziune Antena 3 , Fizică și Chimie , unde a jucat Andrew , și Secret de Podul Vechi , unde a jucat Leandro , pe lângă care apare în seria de reteaua de televiziune Telecinco , Aida , jucând Kevin si Eva acvariu , unde a jucat Miguel .În 2012, el a trebuit să călătorească la Buenos Aires pentru a înregistra seria Disney Channel Argentina , Violetta în care , după ce apare la o audiere , a fost ales să se dea drept unul dintre cele mai noi personaje în a doua temporada.Al doilea sezon în cele din urmă a avut premiera pe 29 aprilie 2013. Marco-Xabiani Poncede Leon Născut în Oaxaca , Mexic a fost crescut doar de mama sa . El a trăit până la doi ani, în Mexic , apoi sa mutat la Cabo San Lucas , și în cele din urmă , la vârsta de opt ani , sa întors la Mexico City . Mama sa a fost cea care la incurajat sa intre in lumea artei , ceea ce duce la o agenție de modeling pentru a încerca norocul lor , fiind selectată în prima sa auditie pentru o reclama . Cariera:În 2005 el a fost contactat pentru a face primul proiect in afara de publicitate , face o apariție cameo în versiunea locală a Disney Channel , Disney Club 01 februarieÎn 2011 este selectat pentru a participa la mexican seria venit fapt , jucând personajul lui Omar Valdes . 03 aprilieÎn 2012 Xabiani parte din al doilea sezon al Disney Channel , atunci când sună clopoțelul , făcând caracterul de Paul 5 . În același an , apare într- un episod din paramedicii serie mexican , jucând Daniel 7 iunie și înscurt teatru Recviem pentru Agnes , unde personajul său , de asemenea, numit Daniel.În 2013 apare în Paradisio dramatică scurt , care interpretează Michel 10 și același an , se alătură exprimate de Violetta , pentru al doilea sezon , pretinde Marco. Marco este mexican și trăiește în Argentina . Este fan băieți Studio , în special Francesca ( Lodovica Comello ) , care a cunoscut prin intermediul Youmix portal . " Este de ieșire și are un talent pentru muzică . " Nu se tem de ridicol publice . Da întotdeauna o mână de prieteni .Xabiani , în afară de proiectele care acționează , realizează proiecte independente, în calitate de director.Are mari pasiuni de fotbal și muzică , dar mai ales filme. '''''Esmeralda:Carla Pandolfi '' '' '' '''' '' Jackie:Valentina Frione ''Soledad Valeria Baroni sa născut pe 6 octombrie 1989 in Buenos Aires , Argentina .În 2007 , Baroni a fost selectat pentru a fi parte din realitatea arata High School Musical : selecție , un casting care a fost destinat , alege actorii care urmau să facă parte din versiunea locală a american muzical , High School Musical . Această realitate , a fost emis în Argentina , pe canalul 13 și Disney Channel . A fost astfel , ca Valeria a devenit unul dintre cele opt finaliste și a fost o parte din excursii și prezentări în interiorul țării . Ca urmare , sa alaturat distributiei de High School Musical :Challenge , primul film produs în Argentina de către Walt Disney Pictures eticheta .Baroni studiat comedie muzicală , cântec și dans din cele nouă de ani, în afară de a merge la o școală cu artistic , participarea la cursuri obligatorii de teatru , muzica si arte vizuale . Mai ales în copilărie , a fost capacitatea sa de a dobândi înțelepciunea și experiența pe care a insuflat profesorii lor , școlile argentinian Julio Bocca și Ricky Pashkus . El a jucat în mai multe musicaluri , cum ar fi tumblere ( 2000) , pachetul ( 2001) și A Christmas Carol ( 2003) . În 2001 , la vârsta de doisprezece ani , ea a câștigat primul Concurs Canto organizat de Ricky Pashkus și Julio Bocca . In acelasi an , el a fost chemat să se alăture grupului de sub 16 Scoala de Julio Bocca , care a făcut prezentări la Teatro Maipo .Pe parcursul anului 2005 și 2006 , a făcut mai multe televiziune și anunțuri de imprimare , continuând să se întoarcă , cântând lui și comedie muzicală .În 2009 , Baroni a luat rolul de dirijor de browsing Zone , o producție Disney Channel original, care a fost difuzat de la Buenos Aires în Argentina , Columbia , Venezuela , Bolivia , Chile , Paraguay , Peru , Uruguay , Ecuador , Mexic , Nicaragua , Panama și Costa Rica . ValeriaZona Zapping a condus până în 2012 , când a terminat programul .În 2010 a fost înregistrat și difuzat pe autostrada serie : Efectuarea de aventura , unde Valeria a fost unul dintre protagoniști .În 2011 a fost difuzat PrieteniDisney pentru Schimbare jocuri , în care Valeria participat . Ea a fost parte din echipa verde , compusă din Adam Hicks , David Henrie , Sterling Knight , Ryan Ochoa , Bella Thorne , Eva Ottino , Paula Dalli și căpitan Brandon Smith . În același an , el a aparut ca un artist invitat în cazul în care sună clopoțelul șivideo, muzica pentru Bridgit Mendler Noi putem schimba lumea .În noiembrie 2012, Valeria a început să înregistreze cu restul exprimate pentru al doilea sezon al Violetta care a avut premiera 29 aprilie 2013 . ''Interviuri: Martina Stoessel: '' REDACTIA:Asadar,cum a inceput aceasta aventura? MARTINA:Am participat la un casting,dupa care m-au sunat acasa:,,Vei fi Violetta'',mi-au transmis,iar eu am fost foarte fericita.Mi-au spus ca repetitiile aveau sa inceapa imediat,ceea ce s-a si intamplat. REDACTIA:Tiau spus ca urma sa joci personajul principal? MARTINA:Da,castingul s-a facut special pentru acest rol. REDACTIA:Cum au reactionat parintii tai?Au fost fericiti sau,dimpotriva,au fost reticenti,asemeni lui German,tatal Violettei? MARTINA:Ei au fost intotdeauna de partea mea.Imi cunosteau pasiunea,iar atunci cand mi s-a confirmat ca am fost aleasa pentru rol,au fost la fel de fericiti ca si mine.Sunt mereu in preajma mea,imi urmaresc pasii,ma suporta.... REDACTIA:Ce-ti place mai mult la Violetta? MARTINA:Faptul ca e o fire impulsiva.Stie intotdeauna ce vrea,nu e niciodata sovaitoare in fata unei hotarari,este foarte sensibila si ii place sa se afle in compania prietenilor,sa cante cu vocea si la pian sau sa danseze. REDACTIA:Ce trasaturi aveti in comun? MARTINA:Si eu sunt o fire impulsiva,imi place foarte mult sa cant,sa dansez si sa fiu inconjurata de prieteni. REDACTIA:La inceput,Violetta isi minte tatal,stiind ca aceasta vrea ca ea sa stea departe de lumea spectacolului.Tie ti se intampla sa minti? MARTINA:Uneori da,alteori nu.DAca se intampla,spun doar minciuni,,nevinovate''!Cat despre Violetta-si nu spun asta ca s-o apar-ea este pur si simplu obligata sa minta. REDACTIA:Bine,dar pana la urma va spune adevarul? MARTINA:Da,adica nu...nu stiu....Ei,hai,zau asa,nu pot sa spun asta! REDACTIA:In ce imprejurari e greu sa fii Violetta? MARTINA:Exact in astfel de situatii,cand e nevoita sa minta.Ii este foarte greu cand discuta cu tatal sau si nu ii poate spune ce-i place mai mult sa faca in viata,cand nu-si poate avea propriul parinte alaturi in aventurile pe care viseaza sa le intreprinda.Este cu adevarat greu in astfel de momente. REDACTIA:Buenos Aires,orasul in care este plasata actiunea serialului Violetta,este totodata si orasul tau. MARTINA:Da.Este un oras frumos,cu oameni calzi.E usor sa-ti faci prieteni aici. REDACTIA:Apropo de prieteni,ai suficient timp sa te vezi cu amicii tai? MARTINA:Bineinteles,in weekend...cand ma mai si ajuta cu temele. REDACTIA:Care este materia ta preferata?Literatura sau matematica? MARTINA:Matematica....nu.Materia mea preferata este istoria.Imi place pentru ca te ajuta sa intelegi cum s-au petrecut lucrurile in lumea noastra pana acum si de ce suntem unde suntem astazi.Nu-mi place sa invat date pe de rost,dar restul da,cum ar fi motivele pentru care s-au petrecut anumite evenimente.In sfarsit,imi place sa inteleg lucrurile. Info serial Dupa o binemeritata pauza de vara, Violetta si prietenii ei s-au reunit la Studio 21. Reuniunea va fi una plina de muzica, dans, personaje noi, povesti noi de dragoste si aceeasi magie. Dupa ce a descoperit pasiunea pentru muzica si si-a gasit locul in lume, Violetta intampina acum provocari noi la Studio 21. In acest sezon, privitorii vor vedea o Violetta mult mai optimista si increzatoare, care va straluci pe scena alaturi de prietenii ei. Dincolo de asta, viata Violettei nu va fi usoara; tatal ei, German, va continua sa o urmareasca oriunde merge si sa fie mai protector ca niciodata, alungand toate interesele amoroase pe care ea le poate avea. Violetta va avea de-a face totodata si cu Ludmila, care va face tot ce-i sta in putinta sa o intreaca. Plin de muzica, dragoste si comedie, Violetta este primul serial de actiune live original creat de Disney Channel din America Latina si Disney Channel din Europa, Orientul Mijlociu si Africa (EMEA), in asociatie cu compania argentiniana de productie Pol-ka. =Fotografii= Comentarii http://www.bestmusic.ro/violetta/poze.html# Prev Scoala de dans Te-ai gandit ca si tu, impreuna cu prietenii tai, puteti dansa la fel de frumos ca personajele voastre preferate din Violetta? Noi suntem siguri de asta, asa ca iti aratam pas cu pas cum sa recreezi dansul din timpul momentului muzical de pe melodia "vien Y Canta", din noul sezon Violetta. Aduna-ti gasca, astfel incat fiecare personaj sa fie interpretat de cineva si treceti la treaba. 1. In primul rand, nu intrati "pe scena" toti odata, de la inceput. Mometul de dans incepe foarte aproape de refren, la versurile "Rie por nada / cuenta conmigo / dejale a tu corazon mostrar tu destino". Pana atunci, asteptati ca prietenii desemnati sa cante la voce si chitara sa termine prima strofa. 2. Asezarea de inceput: daca tu o interpretezi pe Violetta, vei sta in fata; nu e nicio problema daca nu ai un podium; prietenele tale vor sta imediat in spatele tau, iar baietii in ultimul rand. 3. Prima miscare incepe la refren, pe versul "Vien y Canta" cu un balans energic de pe un picior cu altul. La versul "Dame Tu Mano" te opresti si intinzi mana in fata, o ridici si o tragi inapoi, ca si cum ai spune "Da-mi mana ta". 4. Se schimba asezarea: tu ramai in fata, insa baietii din spate vin mai aproape de tine. Aici urmeaza o tripla miscare din umar, apoi o saritura inalta, cu mana ridicata in aer. Aveti grija la sincron! 5. In continuare, tu canti doar balansandu-te energic (ca la punctul 3), in timp ce colegii tai danseaza liber in spate. 6. Urmeaza strofa a doua, in care tu iesi din prim plan. In fata se afla un baiat, iar ceilalti se lasa in jos, intr-un cerc format in jurul lui. Ramaneti asa pana isi termina el strofa, iar cand ajungi la strofa ta, toata lumea se ridica, tu reiei pozitia in fata, iar ei merg in spatele tau. 7. Urmeaza cel de-al doilea refren, care se repeta de cateva ori, iar miscarile sunt aceleasi ca la primul, dar spre final fetele raman in picioare, in timp ce baietii se aseaza pe podium si tin ritmul pocnind din degete. 8 Pentru final, baietii se ridica, se aseaza in spatele fetelor si ajungem la ultima miscare, in care stati drepti, lasati capul in jos si il ridicati brusc. Asta-i tot! Nu-i asa ca nu e deloc complicat? =Personaje= *Martina Stoessel - Violetta Castillo este o fata stralucitoare si plina de viata, darsinguratica si protejata de tatăl ei. Ea are o voce unică pe care a mostenito de * la mama ei, dar încă nu stie. De la tatăl său a mostenit dragostea de lectură si o mare inteligentă. Violetta este spontană si sinceră atunci când vine vorba de a vorbi in mintea ei. Ea vrea doar să-si găsească locul ei în lume. *Pablo Espinosa - Tomás Heredia este atractiv, simplu, încrezător si uneori un picdistant. El cântă la chitară dar cântă si vocal. Cântecele sale reflecta personalitatea lui si căutarea lui ca artist. El se ocupă de Studio 21, o bursa de la profesorul Beto, care l-a angajat ca asistent. El a fost născut în Spania, dar sa mutat la Buenos Aires cu mama lui să aibă grijă de bunica lui. *Jorge Blanco - León este arogant, si oarecum degeaba. În ciuda acestui fapt, Leónare o inimă bună, dar atunci când el este cu Ludmila sunt îmbunătătite si poate arata rau. Spre deosebire de Tomás, provine dintr-o familie bogată si niciodată nu a trebuit să lucreze. León ia cursuri de la Studio 21, si are, de asemenea, un mare potential ca un artist. *Lodovica Comello - Francesca este inteligent, sacrificiu de sine si buna prietena. Ea este conștientă de efortul depus de familia ei pentru a merge la Studio 21. Nascut inItalia, la fel ca fratele său Luca, cine este cine conduce afacerea familiei la Resto Bar. *Diego Ramos - Germán Castillo este tatal Violettei. E un inginer sclipitor,proprietarul unei companii de constructii care face lucrări publice internationale si private de calibru mare. El este strict si exigent. De la moartea sotiei sale si-a protejatfiica lui, dar în spatele rigiditatii lui se ascunde o inima mare. *Clara Alonso - Ángeles Saramego "Angie" este vesela, amuzanta, carismatica,iubitoare de de muzică si artă, Angie este un spirit liber, care radiază lumină în jurul valorii. Ea este sora sotiei lui Germán, dar Violetta nu stie că este mătusa ei. Dupămoartea surorii ei, Angie a încercat să contacteze nepoata ei de mai multe ori, dar fărăsucces. Deci, atunci când se întoarce Violetta la Buenos Aires, ea reprezintă în calitate de guvernanta noua si se apropie de ea. ' ' ' ' =Castiga un bilet la musical-ul Violetta din Italia!= Alege cele mai bune momente muzicale ale serialului Violetta, invita-ti prietenii sa voteze selectia ta si ai sansa sa o intalnesti pe Violetta! Cum participi? #Selecteaza 3 momente muzicale de aici #Completeaza-ti datele de contact pentru a salva selectia #Invita-ti prietenii la vot! Clipul cu cele mai multe voturi va fi desemnat castigator iar participantii care l-au ales vor intra in tragerea la sorti pentru premiu! Participa > ''' Describe your topic Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse